


Loosen Me Up

by this_wayward_life



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dubious use of massage oils, M/M, Massage, Masseur Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers Has A Filthy Mouth, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: "Please tell me there are no more appointments and we can close early."Darcy looks down at her computer, giving the keyboard a few taps with her long, bright red acrylics. How she even manages to type with those things on, Bucky has no idea."Just one more. A Steve Rogers coming in at seven. Says he thinks he strained a muscle at the gym.""A gym junkie?" Bucky grimaces, and Darcy clucks sympathetically."Hey, at least it's not another divorced mother who'll try and take a bite out of you. Or another old man who's just there to get his rocks off.""You know this isn't a brothel, right?" Bucky frowns, making Darcy grin.Or: Masseur Bucky gets a lot more than he bargained for when he takes Steve Rogers on as a client.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 645





	Loosen Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a product of my love for gay massage porn

Bucky leans back in his chair, decisively clicking exit on the patient form he's been stuck on for the past half an hour. His last patient, a middle-aged man, had "forgotten" to tell Bucky about his chronic muscle spasms, and Bucky only found out in the middle of the appointment, when he'd dug his knuckles into a particularly large knot on the man's back and he'd almost fallen off the table. So then Bucky'd had to call up the man's physiotherapist to redo the patient form, and found out that the man shouldn't be having massages at all. The whole ordeal had left him tired, and frankly a little pissed off.

It isn't that Bucky didn't like his job. Or that he didn't like the field he's working in. But his physical therapy practice does seem to attract a lot of people who think that massages are not a medical procedure. Bucky's a professional, damnit. He's got a PhD. 

Letting out a long groan, Bucky stands up and shuts down the computer, leaving his office slash treatment room for the break room. It's a couple of hours from closing time on a Friday night, and most of the others had already gone home. Sam the physio only works Mondays to Thursday and his myo Natasha's on her honeymoon, so it's only Bucky and his receptionist, Darcy. As he's making his coffee, he starts the kettle and grabs whichever tea Darcy's obsessed with this week.

"Hey boss," Darcy chirps as soon as he walks into the reception, two steaming mugs in his hands. The waiting room is, blessedly, empty, and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief as he sits down on one of the still chairs, passing the tea over to Darcy. "Finally finished on that form?"

"Yeah, I emailed it to you," Bucky replies, stretching his back out with a wince. "Please tell me there are no more appointments and we can close early."

Darcy looks down at her computer, giving the keyboard a few taps with her long, bright red acrylics. How she even manages to type with those things on, Bucky has no idea. 

"Just one more. A Steve Rogers coming in at seven. Says he thinks he strained a muscle at the gym."

"A gym junkie?" Bucky grimaces, and Darcy clucks sympathetically.

"Hey, at least it's not another divorced mother who'll try and take a bite out of you. Or another old man who's just there to get his rocks off."

"You know this isn't a brothel, right?" Bucky frowns, making Darcy grin.

"Speaking of sex..." she begins slyly. "My boyfriend's cousin is gay. I could hook you up."

"I'm not looking for a date, Darcy," Bucky sighs. "Or a fuck," he adds at the look on her face.

"Aw c'mon Buck, gimme something!" she whines. "All you do is work, some more work, and even more work."

"I also take yoga classes at Peggy's on a Sunday morning," Bucky replies, just to be contrary. Darcy throws a pen at him, and it hits him on the forehead. 

"Just let me set you up on one date," Darcy begs. "It'll be great, you'll have a good time, and you'll have an orgasm by the end of the night-"

"I'm going to set up the room," Bucky said loudly, drowning out the rest of her sentence. "Text me when gym junkie's ready. And get him to pay upfront - you can leave as soon as he's in with me." Bucky didn't give her a chance to respond and instead slipped into his room, heaving out a sigh of relief as soon as he'd shut the door.

His treatment room contained his desk and swivel chair, a chair much like the ones in the waiting room (in case his patients brought someone with them, which wasn't uncommon), a bookshelf, and a massage table. The bookshelf held various oils and creams, a cupping kit, and several towels. Taking a deep breath, Bucky starts getting the room ready; wiping down the massage table and fitting it with a clean sheet, placing a towel at the base of the table for modesty, and pulling up a new patient form on his computer. Darcy will have asked Mr Rogers to fill out a form on past medical history while he's in the waiting room, so Bucky will hopefully not have much to write down. 

Just as Bucky's straightening out the sheet on the massage table he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he straightens up to pull it out.

_Darcy: omgggg buck this guy's like huge  
Darcy: like fuckin jacked  
Darcy: and u get to rub him down with oil???  
Darcy: i wish i got to rub him down with oil  
Darcy: oh yea and u can come out now  
Darcy: have fun bein alone in the clinic with mr hottie ;)_

Bucky sighs, wondering if it would be too much effort to just hire another receptionist who wasn't so interested in his sex life. Pulling his hair into a loose bun, Bucky leaves the treatment room and made his way back to reception, where Darcy's shamelessly ogling a guy who has to be Steve Rogers. Bucky takes a second to compose himself and not ogle right along with her, because _goddamn_. Steve Rogers is _big_ , with wide shoulders that taper down to a frankly ridiculously small waist, his shirt straining to contain the overabundance of muscles. His jeans seem to be in a similar predicament, especially around the crotch area. 

"Mister Rogers?" Bucky finally says, and is ridiculously grateful when his voice comes out even. Rogers looks up from his phone and smiles, and Bucky's actually about to die because Steve Rogers is actually perfect. With those big blue eyes, soft pouty lips and strong jawline, his hair artfully scruffy, Bucky's trying very hard not to imagine being on his knees right now. Darcy gives him a smirk, as if she knows exactly what he's thinking.

"That's me," Steve says, standing up and holding out a hand. Bucky takes it, trying to ignore how Steve's hand completely envelops his, and how he barely comes up to Steve's chin. 

"Darce, the forms?" Bucky asks, turning away from the ridiculously pretty man in front of him. Darcy's in the middle of shrugging on her coat, and she hands Bucky the forms as she picks up her handbag.

"See you Monday, boss," she chirps, giving him a salute and a wink before sashaying out the door. 

"Okay," Bucky says, shaking off the sudden quiet and turning towards the corridor, "follow me."

"So this is your practice?" Steve asks as he fell into step behind Bucky. 

"Yeah. Opened it a few years ago." Bucky opens the door to the treatment room and ushers Steve inside. "Sit on the table for me?"

Without waiting for an answer Bucky sits in his swivel chair and swings around to face Steve, flicking through the forms Darcy had given him. When he looks up Steve's watching him, leaning back on his hands with a slight smirk on his face. Bucky swallows back the urge to ask him what's so funny.

"So, can you tell me why you came in today?" Bucky asks.

"I've had pain through my shoulder for the past week or so," Steve confesses, rolling his shoulder as if to demonstrate. "Think I may have pulled a muscle or something. But I think my whole torso's a bit messed up, too."

"Where have you been getting your pain?" Bucky asks, grabbing his notebook from the desk and flipping to a new page. 

"Upper back, mostly," Steve says easily. "Also my chest, abs and groin."

Bucky leans forward, frowning. "The groin pain; how long has that been a problem?" 

"Just the last week or so. I don't think it's a hernia; I've had one before and it's different. It's just sore."

Bucky hums, scribbling down a few notes. "Seems you're probably just stiff - do you do any stretching?" At the shake of Steve's head, Bucky smiles wryly. "That's your problem. You gotta stretch, otherwise, you'll get all sorts of problems. Knots'll be the least of your worries."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve murmurs, his voice dropping, and Bucky has to drop his head to keep Steve from seeing his blush. 

"Okay, uh, I need you to stand up and do some exercises for me," Bucky stammers, hoping that Steve doesn't notice the tremble in his voice. From Steve's smirk, Bucky guesses he did. "Take your shirt off, please, and stand facing away from me."

Steve quirks an eyebrow, but pulls off his shirt in one smooth motion, turning to face the back wall. Bucky swallows, trying to keep his mind from going anywhere inappropriate, but it's kind of hard when Steve's back muscles are looking like _that_. Stepping closer, Bucky places his hands over Steve's shoulder blades and ignores how warm the skin under his palms is.

"Raise your right arm above your head," Bucky instructs. Steve does as he's told, and Bucky moves one hand to Steve's bicep, feeling along the firm muscle.

"You never told me your name," Steve says casually, before hissing as Bucky digs his fingers into his shoulder blade.

"That hurt?" Bucky asks, and Steve nods. "It's James. Most people call me Bucky. Switch arms, please."

"Where'd you get Bucky from James?" Steve asks as he raises his left arm.

"Middle name," Bucky replies. "Is this side as tender?"

"Yeah." Bucky hums and pats Steve's arm so he'd lower it. 

"Turn around?"

Bucky steps back slightly as Steve turns, and starts pressing his thumbs into the thick muscle of Steve's chest. There's a fine spattering of hair that pleasantly scratches across Bucky's hands as he moves down Steve's torso, frowning.

"You really weren't kidding about the not stretching thing," he murmurs, digging his thumb into the top of Steve's abs. "Have you been seeing anyone about this?"

"Nope," Steve says cheerfully as Bucky's hands move to just above the waistband of his jeans. Bucky looks up at that, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you ever seen anyone for muscle pains?" His frown deepens when Steve shakes his head. "That's really dangerous, Mr Rogers. If you're not stretching, you should at least be seeing someone to help you get the knots out."

"Do exes count?" Steve asks, grinning.

"Only if they're a licensed masseuse," Bucky replies dryly, looking back down to undo Steve's fly. "Sexy massages don't count."

"You're taking off my pants, does that count this as a sexy massage?" Steve murmurs, and Bucky feels himself flush all the way down his neck. He slides a couple of fingers down past the waistband of Steve's boxers, prodding at the skin between his stomach and his dick. _Don't think about Steve's dick_ , Bucky thinks hysterically.

"Doesn't seem to be inflamed," Bucky says instead of answering. "Your muscles just need to relax." 

Bucky looks up to see Steve already watching him, eyes glittering in amusement. It's then that he realises how close he's standing, and awkwardly steps back. 

"I'm going to go out, and while I'm gone I want you to take off your clothes and lie face-down on the table," Bucky croaks out. "There's a towel to protect your modesty at the foot."

Steve gives him a bright smile and a wink that definitely doesn't make Bucky's legs go weak. "You got it, dollface."

Bucky refuses to answer that, and instead turns to leave the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He leans against the hallway wall, letting out a long breath. He could get through this. He's had attractive clients before. This would be no different. He would do his job and Steve will probably never come back and when Bucky gets home he'll break out his favourite dildo and have some me-time.

To distract himself, Bucky takes his phone out of his pocket to see several texts from Darcy, even though he saw her less than ten minutes ago.

_Darcy: omg hottie steve's totally into u  
Darcy: like he was staring at ur ass so hard it was like he was trying to telepathically eat it out  
Darcy: please fuck him im begging u  
Darcy: and also remember to properly sanitize the room when ur done with ur crazy marathon sex xoxo_

That did not help. 

After a reasonable amount of time has passed, Bucky takes a deep breath to centre himself and walks back into the treatment room. Steve's lying on his stomach on the table, his arms pillowed under his head in a way that makes his back muscles jump out. The towel only just covers the curve of his ass, and Bucky almost swallows his tongue when he realises that Steve really took _take off your clothes_ seriously. Either that, or he wasn't wearing underwear in the first place. 

Steve is also watching him, a big grin on his face. Bucky internally sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

"Put your arms by your sides and face forward. There's a hole there for your face to go into," Bucky says, unable to look away as Steve's muscles ripple as he repositions himself.

"Not the hole I'd rather put my face in," Steve mumbles to himself, and Bucky feels his face go bright red. In an effort to distract himself he hooks his phone up to the Bluetooth speaker on his desk and clicks play on his regular playlist, before grabbing one of the oils from the bookshelf.

"Let me know if you're not satisfied with the pressure," is all Bucky says, before he starts rubbing large circles over Steve's upper back. Steve tenses slightly, but then melts into the table with a pleased moan that Bucky tries desperately to ignore.

Bucky moves slow, working up Steve's spine to the base of his skull, then going back down to the dimples in the small of his back. Steve's big all over and his muscles are _tight_ , tight enough that Bucky's using all his strength just to work out the knots. He quickly loses himself in the slow, repetitive movements, his body taking over after years of practice, so lost in concentration that the quiet moans Steve keeps letting out barely register. After about fifteen minutes Bucky's done all he can, so he rests a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm done with your back now," he says softly. "Can you roll over for me so I can do your torso and groin?"

Steve hums, lifting his head up to fix Bucky with a cheeky, albeit sleepy smile. "You're good with your hands."

"Years of practice," Bucky replies. He's far enough out of his mindset that Steve's words cause a pink tinge to his cheeks as he reaches for a pillow to put under Steve's head. "Roll over?"

Steve lifts the towel covering him to roll over, settling comfortably on his back as he readjusts it. Bucky gives him a cursory once-over, before he does what is probably a ridiculous double-take when he sees Steve's cock tenting the towel. Even from under the towel Bucky can tell it's _big_ , and he involuntarily clenches his ass, just thinking about how it would feel filling him up. 

"See somethin' you like, sweetcheeks?" Steve purrs, and Bucky jolts out of his temporary trance.

"It's hardly the first erection I've seen in this room, Mr Rogers," Bucky says dryly, reaching over to apply more oil to his hands. 

"Call me Steve. Unless you're into the whole power dynamic thing, in which case I can definitely get behind it." Steve winks, and Bucky feels his lips involuntarily curve up as he rests his hands on Steve's chest.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." He applies a bit of pressure to the swell of Steve's pec, pressing down harder when the muscle doesn't immediately give.

"Only the pretty ones," Steve gives him a dazzling smile, and Bucky feels himself blush. 

It's different this time. His hands know what to do, but Bucky can't seem to slip into his working mindset, and instead, his mind wanders to the warm, golden body in front of him. It doesn't help that Steve's eyes don't leave his face the whole time. 

It doesn't take long for Bucky to work his way down Steve's body, and all too soon he's having to pull that flimsy towel down to get to the muscles in Steve's groin. As soon as the towel is pulled down, Steve's cock swings up and hits his stomach with a wet slap, and Bucky immediately zeroes in on the beads of precome that are glistening in the low light. Jesus, Steve's cock is even bigger than he thought - easily bigger than Bucky himself, and _thick_ , thick enough that Bucky would have trouble getting his mouth around it. 

Chancing a glance up at Steve's face, Bucky goes bright red when he notices Steve watching him with a lazy grin, his eyes dark and hungry. Clearing his throat, Bucky busies himself with coating his hands in more massage oil. 

"If anything hurts, tell me," he says. Steve chuckles, almost indulgently, and Bucky's face burns even hotter as he starts lightly massaging the skin between Steve's hips and his cock. There's a bit of hair around Steve's cock, and it scratches at Bucky's hands at every swipe. Bucky almost desperately wants to feel it against his face. 

Accidentally, Bucky's hand brushes against the base of Steve's cock, making Steve groan softly. Bucky's head feels fuzzy, and he can't seem to help himself from doing it again, watching Steve's face. Steve stares back at him like he wants to eat him alive, and Bucky feels himself chub up in his pants.

Without breaking eye contact, Bucky moves down to the top of Steve's thighs, sliding his hand down between his legs and brushing against Steve's balls, fuzzy and drawn up tight to his body. Bucky's starting to realise that there's really no tightness, but with Steve's eyes on him like that, he's not about to point it out. Instead, he looks back down, eyes caught on the way Steve's cock twitches with every movement of Bucky's hands.

A big, warm hand suddenly grips his left wrist, and Bucky looks up in surprise. Steve's face is flushed, and his irises are almost completely swallowed up by black. Without speaking, Steve guides Bucky's hand up to wrap around his cock, hissing out a breath when Bucky tightens his grip. Watching Steve's face carefully, Bucky slowly starts jacking him off, revelling in the way Steve's eyes slip shut as he thumbs the slit. 

"C'mere, darling," Steve groans. Without waiting for an answer he reaches up to grip the back of Bucky's neck and yank him down. Bucky lets out a yelp but goes easily, moaning obscenely when Steve's lips press against his. Steve's hand tightens on the back of his neck, and his tongue prods at Bucky's lips until he opens his mouth, letting Steve swallow his moans. Throwing propriety to the wind, Bucky swings a leg over Steve's body to lie on top of him, Steve's cock pressing against his ass deliciously. Steve grinds up against him with a groan, letting go of Bucky's neck to get a grip on his ass with one hand, the other tugging at Bucky's polo shirt. Bucky immediately lifts his arms to help, managing to wriggle out of the shirt before attaching his mouth to the curve of Steve's throat.

"You got any idea what you've been doing to me, darlin'?" Steve growls, yanking at Bucky's pants until he manages to get them down around his thighs. Bucky kicks them off without separating from Steve's neck, and he hears them knock something off the bookshelf. "Walking around in these tight little pants, showing off this juicy ass like you're just begging for cock, looking at me through those eyelashes as you rub me down? Shit, Buck."

All of a sudden Steve slaps his ass, the sound reverberating around the room and heat spreading across Bucky's ass so deliciously. Bucky moans, grinding his leaking cock against Steve's stomach, and Steve curses. Sitting up almost abruptly, Bucky reaches over to grab the massage oil and presses it into Steve's hand.

"Finger me open," he demands. Before Steve can answer Bucky's turning around, his knees on either side of Steve's chest and his face level with Steve's cock. It's even bigger close-up, and Bucky's mouth waters. He starts with small kitten licks to the tip, slowly jacking Steve off as he fits his lips over the head and _sucks_.

" _Shit_ ," Steve says emphatically, before Bucky hears him drop the oil, grab Bucky's ass with both hands, and shove his face up against Bucky's hole. Bucky lets out a yelp as Steve's tongue slips inside him, and doubles his efforts on Steve's cock, slowly sinking down until the head hits the back of his throat and he has to pull off with a cough. He feels one of Steve's fingers, slick with massage oil, slip inside him, and grinds down in an attempt to get it deeper. Steve's moved his mouth down to suck on the soft skin of Bucky's thighs, and Bucky knows that he's going to be absolutely covered in bruises by tomorrow.

"More," Bucky moans, and sighs happily when he feels another finger up against his entrance.

"So greedy," Steve coos, giving his ass another slap and chuckling when Bucky whines. In an attempt to calm down Bucky buries his face between Steve's legs at the base of his cock, breathing in the scent of musk and massage oil and sex. He nuzzles in closer, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Steve's balls, sucking one into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the silky-soft skin. 

"That's it, baby," Steve hisses out, crooking his fingers to make Bucky almost sob in pleasure. "Shit, just like that."

Unable to wait any longer Bucky sits up, turning back around to lick into Steve's mouth and grind their cocks together. When he pulls away he's pleased to notice Steve's looking a bit dazed, and can't help but lean down and nip his bottom lip, making Steve chuckle. 

"I don't exactly keep condoms in the office," Bucky breathes out against Steve's lips, "but I'm clean. Unless you've got a rubber in your jeans."

"Wasn't expecting such a hot masseur," Steve purrs, squeezing Bucky's ass as if to demonstrate. "I'm clean too. You gonna let me come inside you, sweetcheeks?"

"Only if you're good," Bucky teases, sitting up and shifting onto his knees. He feels around behind him for Steve's cock, slicking it up and positioning it against his hole. "Hold onto me."

Steve obediently grips Bucky's hips, watching hungrily as Bucky starts sinking down onto his cock. When he's bottomed out Bucky has to pause, hands flat on Steve's chest as he pants heavily. Steve's not as big as some of his dildos, but he's definitely got the kind of dick that needs at least fifteen minutes of preparation for, and Bucky had barely allowed himself five. 

"You good?" Steve murmurs, giving Bucky's hips a squeeze. When Bucky opens his eyes he sees that Steve really isn't in any better shape than he is; his eyes are wide, his mouth red and open as he pants, and Bucky can't help but grin coyly.

"It's been a little while," he confesses, flicking one of Steve's nipples just to see him hiss. "Especially for a cock this big." As if to demonstrate, Bucky gives his hips a roll, and Steve throws his head back with a long groan. 

Steve's dick is so big that Bucky doesn't even need to lean backwards; it still rubs against his prostate with every move. Bucky eagerly chases those white-hot sparks of pleasure, bouncing on Steve's cock hard enough that his own cock slaps against his stomach with each bounce. Steve's got an iron grip on his hips, his fingertips digging into the skin hard enough that there'll be bruises, and Bucky relishes it. The massage table's creaking dangerously underneath him, but Bucky can't find it in himself to care.

"Don't make me do all the work here, Mr Rogers," Bucky teases breathlessly, grinning as Steve laughs.

"You want me to fuck you properly?" Steve asks, slapping Bucky's ass when he rolls his hips down and grinning when it makes Bucky moan loudly. "Want me to pound this tight little ass?"

"Fuck yes," Bucky groans, clenching around Steve's cock and watching Steve's eyes roll back into his head. "Make me feel it. Wanna be sore for days."

Steve curses, and without warning, sits up, grabs Bucky by the thighs, and stands up just to slam Bucky against the wall. The sudden movements made Steve's cock press against Bucky's prostate relentlessly, and all Bucky can do is wrap his arms and legs around Steve's body and hold on. The grin on Steve's face is almost feral, and Bucky feels himself matching it as Steve leans in to lick into his mouth as he begins to thrust. With Steve's bulk pinning him to the wall, Bucky's hit by the frankly orgasmic fact that Steve's so much bigger than him that he's holding almost all of Bucky's weight without so much as a strain, and he can't help but reach down to grip Steve's biceps, squeezing and feeling the muscles tense.

"You're fucking huge," Bucky gasps out, letting his head tilt back and hit the wall. Steve chuckles, leaning in to suck bruises across his neck, his hips thrusting that huge cock further and further into Bucky's body.

"Yeah?" Steve growls, his breath hot against Bucky's skin. "You like how I can hold you up so easily?"

"Yes," Bucky hisses, tightening his grip on Steve's biceps. " _Fuck_ , Steve."

"You gonna come, baby?" Steve asks, his voice gravelly as he leans in and bites Bucky's earlobe. "You gonna come on this fat cock splitting you open?"

Bucky nods, letting out a sob as Steve's thrusts get even harder. His dick's swollen and dripping between their bodies, brushing up against Steve's stomach with every thrust, and he almost shrieks when Steve wraps a hand around his length, jacking him off at the same speed as his thrusts. Steve only has to press his thumb into the slit and suck particularly hard on Bucky's neck and Bucky's gone, arching his back and almost screaming as he has what's probably the best orgasm of his life. Steve moans as Bucky's hole flutters around him, and Bucky's coming down when Steve grunts and spills hard inside him, biting down on his neck hard enough to bruise. Bucky runs a hand through Steve's hair as they both come down, pressing absent kisses to whatever part of Steve he can reach. 

Steve finally pulls Bucky off the wall and staggers back over to the massage table, almost collapsing on his back and pulling Bucky close to his chest. As soon as Bucky's breathing slows down he giggles, pressing his face into the side of Steve's neck.

"That was so unprofessional," he says breathlessly, and Steve huffs out a laugh.

"What, you saying you've never fucked a client before?" he teases.

"God no. This is a respectable business. At least it was," Bucky grouses, wiggling around until he can rest his head against Steve's shoulder and look up at him. Steve smiles fondly at him and reaches down to tuck a stray bit of hair behind Bucky's ear. "Don't expect that to happen the next time you come around here."

"Guess I'll just have to invite you over to my place afterwards," Steve murmurs, stroking Bucky's cheek. "We can go right now, if you want."

"I don't think I'll be able to go another round," Bucky confesses, and Steve shrugs.

"Then we won't go another round." Bucky props himself up on his elbows and squints down at Steve, who's got a soft look on his face and hasn't stopped tracing patterns in Bucky's back since they laid down.

"This isn't about sex?" he asks.

"If that's all you're willing to give me, then it is," Steve replies, cupping Bucky's face with his spare hand. "But if you wanna give me more, I can cook a mean lasagne."

"You wanna date me?" Bucky clarifies.

"I don't know if you've seen yourself, Buck, but you look like you've been pulled straight from my fantasies, and you've got a great personality to boot. I'd be a lucky son of a bitch if you let me date you," Steve says, giving Bucky another sweet smile. "Whaddaya say, Buck? Wanna give me a chance?"

Bucky rolls his eyes and leans down to press their lips together again. "Take me home, Mr Rogers."

Steve beams at him and kisses Bucky on the nose, making him scrunch up his face. "Whatever you say, babydoll."

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me just over 24 hours to finish. I think that's a record for something this long


End file.
